U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0010575 by Sanka discloses a bag that holds pill-organizers within, which together serve as a rolodex of pill organizers, and accommodates several pill organizers that are commercially available in the market in an orderly and secure manner. The bag of pill organizers can be easily carried in one's hand or on the shoulder with a shoulder-strap while on a visit to the doctor or medical professional for a visual examination of pills not yet consumed and any changes in medication. The bag can also be carried as a travel accessory during a user's trip such as on a cruise, and can have various ornamental designs to serve as identifiers and to cater to the preferences of users. The bag fills the need for a simple tool to organize pills and remove the pain of taking pills even while traveling. A round organizer is illustrated in FIG. 8 of Sanka.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,733 issued to Foote discloses a prescription pill container organizer and carrier which includes one or more rows of elastic loop holders attached to the inside of a piece of flexible material in which are held prescription pill containers, the piece folded or rolled up to enclose the prescription pill containers. Pockets for documents and a tethered magnifier for reading the prescription pill container labels are also installed next to the rows of holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,506 issued to Welles discloses a medication compliance organizer having a magnetized panel that may be conveniently mounted on the front of an appliance such as a refrigerator, or alternatively conventionally hung on a wall or other suitable surface. The organizer includes a plurality of day and time based containers for organizing and releasably holding the medications, typically four vials in vertical columns for each day of the week, one for each prescription time interval, i.e. morning, noon, evening and bedtime. The individual containers are sufficiently large to handle the varying medication formats from tablets, elixirs and patches. The organizer further includes an open tray for holding other medications and peripheral supplies, a reminder area for writing reminders regarding specific medications or activities, and medical forms for reference by the patient, care givers and health care personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. D334,873 issued to Ancona et al. discloses a spice rack which supports a spice container along the length of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. D347,769 issued to Kibbe discloses a combined revolving spice rack and spice grinder container.
Chinese Application Publication No. 201160808 discloses an integral condiment frame which comprises a bracket with support legs. More than two spice vessels are symmetrically and fixedly arranged at the lateral part of the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. D535,475 issued to Delafontaine discloses a hand bag having an upper opening and side pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,815 issued to Soderberg disclosures a vise employing a movable pawl, U.S. Pat. No. 962,376 issued to Miller discloses a door holder employing a plate having a slot and stops attachable to the plate with nuts and bolts, U.S. Pat. No. 970,522 issued to Lundstrom discloses a locking device for follower blocks, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,357 issued to Sampson discloses a locking means for index cards and the like.
There is a need for further holders for prescription pill bottles, and more specifically, to prescription pill bottle holders and medical organizer cases therefor.